Broken Saviour
by Flyfree28
Summary: Avery is the King's Champion. Rosalie is the princess. The biggest war in the history of Gielinor is about to erupt. Avery must defend Rosalie from the forces out to kill her but can Avery do that AND fight off her own demons? Not the best summary, does contain GirlxGirl references and action later on, don't like don't read, rated M for language & later chapters as well. Please R


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Runescape, that is the sole property of Jagex ltd, nor do I own any of the quotes or quoters used in this story.**

**Author's Note:**** Contains GirlxGirl references and action in later chapters. If you don't like that then just leave. Constructive critisism is welcome but flaming is not.  
Rated M for later chapters.**

* * *

_"There is only one raincloud in the sky... And it's raining on me. Somehow, I'm not suprised." -Eeyore_

* * *

When is just me laying on the dirty floor, alone, cradling that old bottle of rum, the loneliness seems to be a hundred times worse than simply being alone. I'm at that absolutely lowest point you could be at and I wonder if the bell tower in the church is tall enough, if the herbs in my rucksack would be enough, if the rum and whiskey and ale and beer and wine in the larder would be enough. And just as I'm building up the nerve to find out, someone else is at the door, pounding. Making my head feel like it will split open.

"Lady Avery, please hurry to the south west watchtower! The goblin army is advancing!" All I want to do is lay there, but the annoying, nasally voiced messenger won't go away so I finally stagger to my feet and chuck the bottle of rum at the window it seemed to almost break through. "Shut tha hell up! I'm comin'!" I slurred and stumbled over to my war gear. About fifteen minutes of struggling later, I fell out into the streets fully armored up and immediately smelled the smoke. Heard the screams. The clash of swords on armor and dying shouts. I mentally cursed. If it was one thing that could drag me out of a drunken stupor, it was dying screams.

I drew my bow, notched an arrow with slight difficulty, and ran down the streets. My muscles were as taught as bowstrings, the summer heat already making me sweat under my heavy dragon armor. My eyes darted around, both taking everything in at once and searching for a certain face. The princess Rosalie. I had many duties in the kingdom of Geilinor, for I was the king's Champion. However, probably my most important job, was protecting the kings only heir, Princess Rosalie Cambrai. Rosalie was very compliant and didn't ask to many questions, making her very easy to guard. The princess was of fifteen years, three years younger than my eighteen. Hair the color of golden hay, skin the fair color and complexion of cream, eyes bluer than any shade the sky could ever hope to achieve. A true diamond in a mine full only of junk ore. There were of course other beauties in our large kingdom, I'd had many of them to warm my bed on a cold winter night, but the princess was on a whole other level. Sweet, fair, majestic. And innocent as a saint. Most girls in the kingdom that were nice to look at were also pure venom all the way through. And complete whores. The princess had suitors from distant kingdoms almost daily. I used to have to guard her from them all the time but when ten were coming each day, I was relieved of that duty unless we had reason to be suspicious. She refused them all. I finally located a flash of gold hair when I reached a large crowd of peasants, however, when I got closer and could see clearer through the smoke, I realized that this hair was too dark to be hers. It was Maya the bartender's daughter. She was pretty enough, yet only just about to turn fifteen and had only a few years of education. "You seen Rose?" I asked the girl, yelling over the din. "Last I saw she were a headin' that way." she yelled back and pointed to the east.

Away from the devastation. Thank God. I nodded to Maya in thanks and ran off in that direction. It wasn't long before I found the princess, huddled in a little ball, trembling and dirty. I ran to her and crouched next to her. "Princess," I said softly, shouldering my bow and laying my hand on her back. Her head whipped up to face me and the next thing I knew her arms were around my neck and she was hugging me. I felt warm tears drip onto my neck, seeping under my gorget and mingling with my sweat. "You found me," she sobbed softly. In a moment of weakness, I closed my eyes and hugged her back, careful not to bruise her on my armor. If I had opened my eyes a split second later we could've both been dead.

A goblin was creeping along in the shadows along the street with a vicious dagger drawn. Another was behind him and across the street with a bow drawn and an arrow notched. "Down!" I snarled and pushed Rose into a flat position. In one fluid, quick motion, I drew my bow and notched two arrows. I let them fly and before I even waited to see if they hit their marks, I whirled and drew another arrow and let it fly at the dagger goblin. Turning again, I notched two more arrows and scanned the street for any movement. Everything was quiet. A few moments later I decided it was safe and picked Rose up. "I apologize for pushing you. Forgive me." I said softly and bowed to her. "There is nothing to forgive, you were merely doing your job and you saved me. Thank you." she said softly and I drew to my feet. "You know I'd give my life for you." I breathed, only loud enough for her to barley hear as I passed by her. I knelt by the dagger goblin and withdrew my arrow from his forehead. Green, foul smelling blood erupted from the wound with bits of grey brain. The princess gagged behind me. "Sorry." I muttered.

I glanced at the dagger he held. Something was odd about it, but I didn't have much time to think about it. I had to retrieve my other two arrows from the other goblin before the body hardens like mortar. I moved to the next goblin and found both arrows lodged in him, one in his forehead and the other in his neck. This time, the princess looked away. I withdrew both of my arrows and looted the goblin's arrows I was moving them to my quiver when my jaw dropped. How had I not noticed before? I spent six years training with these weapons and their creators! I grabbed an arrow, the bow, and the other goblin's dagger and stared at them.

"Shit!" I snarled. I rarely cursed before the princess but this was curse worthy. The intricately designed bow with cords of wood wound around it to give it extra power, the dagger with vicious curves and barbs along the blade, the barbed arrows. This wasn't the work of goblins, their fingers were too short and fat and square for intricate design. No, this was the work of Elves. ELVES. Our kingdom's allies for centuries and the homeland of many of my old teachers and best friends. Some of the greatest weapon makers this world has ever known. "What is it?" Rosalie asked, worry in her voice. I clenched the weapons in my fists. Normal weapons would've been snapped or crushed under my grip. Not Elvish ones. "Come on, we have to hide you and I have to get to the battlefield." I said quickly. Then, as fluidly as drawing my bow, I swept her into my arms and took off down the street with her, sticking to the shadows. I felt her worried eyes on my face but didn't return her gaze. I might show the worry that might be in my eyes and the last thing I needed was for her to be scared.

* * *

When I got to my house, I heedlessly kicked open the door and entered. I crossed the small room quickly to the back right corner. I hoped the princess didn't notice the bloody dagger laying on the bloodstained table in the other corner, or the dozens of bottles laying on the floor, or the smashed bottle laying behind the door with it's contents splashed onto the door. I nudged open the trapdoor with my boot and jumped inside the cellar. I laid her gently on the floor in a relatively clean spot and lit a torch. I gave her instructions to wait for me eight hours and if I wasn't back to follow the tunnel out to the lake at the end and follow the instructions on a map there to get to a cave stockpiled with resources. I was preparing to leave the cellar and lock her in when she grabbed my arm. "Avery," she paused and bit her lip. "Are you okay?" she asked. I hesitated. Then, without a word, I unstrapped my helmet from my back and pushed it onto my head. "If I'm not dead, I'll be back before those torches burn out. Don't make a noise, and take this." I tossed a dagger into the air and it stabbed into the dirt floor at her feet. And then, I climbed out of the cellar and locked it. I locked the front door as well and then took off towards the battlefield.

* * *

The sounds of battle were as sobering as anything. The metal on metal and metal and metal on flesh and final screams was deafening. As far as I could see from first arriving at the tower was that neither army was really winning at the moment. I drew my sword and disappeared into the fray. Fighting was all around me, the horrid green fleshed goblins against gallant knights, foot soldiers, and cavalrymen. And yet, the goblins were keeping up simply because compared to our kingdom's 75,000 military men and women, the goblins had nearly twice that. They reproduced like mad and matured much quicker than humans, but they were also weak and lived very short lives. The oldest ones lived to be about twenty-five, whereas we had soldiers in perfect fighting condition at the age of sixty-five. Elves, on the other hand, matured rather slowly but could live to be two hundred or more. As much as we humans tried to deny it, elves were the superior race in most ways. Thankfully, goblins were far beneath humans. Their one advantage was sheer numbers. To my right, a goblin was beheaded by a knight with a massive two handed axe. Green, putrid blood splattered everywhere. To my left, a soldier took a dagger to the thigh and then stabbed the goblin in the throat. To my front, a goblin was advancing towards me. Stealth was the least of these brute's concern. He ran at me with a dagger held high above his head. A normal, crude goblin dagger. Was it possible that those two goblins had simply stolen the weapons? I ducked under the dagger and stabbed upward into the chest of the goblin. My sword emerged out on the other side, steaming and searing the goblin's flesh. My sword was enchanted by the elves, made to burn what it touched. It was especially helpful with goblins because my sword wouldn't get stuck in them when their bodies hardened. I pulled my sword out and went berserk on another large group of goblins in front of me swarming a young soldier. For the next two hours I sliced and stabbed and butchered and burned goblins left and right until their numbers were diminished to less than seventy. The survivors were either set to my sword or taken prisoner. In the end, fifteen were taken prisoner and the rest I slaughtered. The cleanup crew arrived to burn the bodies before they began to really stink and I was ready to return to Rosalie. I glanced up at the night sky. It was about ten or so. I was about to leave when I noticed something in the distance, through the hole in the wall. I squinted at it, trying to make out what it was, when something clicked.

**Shit!**

* * *

**So there it is guys, I hope you enjoyed that rather short chapter, please leave a review, anything but flaming is greatly appriciated. I will try to post longer chapters in the future but I actually initially wrote this on my phone so it is rather short but I will make longer ones if you guys want me to. So please review, tell me what you liked and didn't like and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
